


Statistics

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dr. Reid - Freeform, Foreplay, Français | French, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Talking, Translation, statistics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Spencer refuse d'arrêter de parler de leurs statistiques sexuelles.Derek commence à être à court d'idée pour le faire taire.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Statistics

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Statistics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431812) by [WakeUpDreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming). 



* * *

**STATISTIQUES**

* * *

« Tu sais… » commença Spencer alors que Derek lui embrassait le cou. « … j’ai fait le calcul et si on rallonge les préliminaires de dix à quinze minutes, on durerait plus longtemps tout les deux et on aurait des orgasmes plus puissants. »  
« Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûre de ça, bon dieu ? » demanda Derek en s’appuyant sur un coude pour pouvoir observer Spencer.  
« Je l’ai calculé. » expliqua Spencer avec un sourire loin d’être innocent au visage. « Tu sais, je peux facilement prévoir mes réactions mais pour les tiennes, il a fallu que je… »  
« Est-ce que tu as besoin de parler de ça maintenant ? » marmonna Derek en laissant ses lèvres retrouver la peau de Spencer. « Tes mains sont sur mon cul et tu parles de maths. »  
« Mes mains sont sur ton cul parce que tu es plus susceptible de me faire un suçon quand je fais ça. » déclara Spencer en serrant doucement ses mains.

Derek laissa échapper un gémissement embarrassant et Spencer lui offrit un large sourire.

« Tu es vraiment prévisible, tu sais ça ? »

Derek grogna en roulant des yeux. Il déposa davantage de baisers le long de la gorge de Spencer, jusqu’à son torse. Il pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur son ventre, vers le ‘’v’’ des hanches de Spencer. Il prit bien garde de ne pas laisser de suçon, contrairement à ce que Spencer voulait.

« Et… » ajouta Spencer, la voix un peu essoufflée. « … plus je parle, plus tu es excité. »  
« Ce n’est pas vraiment vrai. » contra Derek en levant les yeux. « Je suis excité, peu importe ce que tu fais, pretty boy. »  
« C’est vrai jusqu’à un certain point. » acquiesça Spencer.

Derek le regarda tordre les draps entre ses mains alors qu’il posait ses lèvres en haut de la cuisse de Spencer.

« Mais quand je te dis ce que je veux que tu me fasses, quand je te dis à quel point j’aime quand tes lèvres sont sur moi, quand tu es en moi, c’est dans ces moments-là que tu es le plus excité. »

Il marqua une pause, laissant échapper un bruit entre le gémissement et le soupire. Derek devait admettre qu’il commençait à avoir du mal à garder son calme.

« Tu aimes quand je parle. Et j’aime le fait que tu aimes quand je parle. »

Derek y pensa pendant un moment.

« D’accord, génie. » abdiqua Derek en glissant le long du corps de Spencer pour reposer ses lèvres sur son cou. « J’ai une statistique pour toi. »  
« Vas-y. » lâcha Spencer en se cambrant vers la main de Derek qui était enroulée autour de son sexe.  
« Combien de temps ça va prendre pour que tu sois incapable de dire autre chose que mon nom ? » souffla-t-il dans l’oreille de Spencer.  
« Probablement… » bafouilla-t-il en laissant échapper un gémissement qui ressemblait étrangement au nom de Derek. « … probablement que quelques minutes. »  
« Quelques ? » insista Derek en faisant courir le bout de ses doigts le long du corps de Spencer. « J’ai besoin que tu sois plus précis, Dr Reid. »

Spencer observa Derek pendant une seconde, les yeux écarquillés, avant de bouger rapidement. Derek ne s’attendait pas à la façon dont Spencer l’embrassa, avec plus de force et plus obscènement qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait avant.

Spencer avait agrippé fermement la nuque de Derek, gardant leurs bouches collées ensemble. Derek essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen de se rapprocher davantage de Spencer.

« Appelle-moi encore comme ça. » ordonna Spencer.

Son ton était désespéré et demandeur. Merde, Derek adorait cette facette du bon docteur.

« Juste… putain… ta voix. »

Finalement, il n’en fallu pas beaucoup plus à Derek avant que Spencer ne puisse plus rien dire à par son nom. Derek avait utilisé l’horloge au mur pour chronométrer. Ça avait pris exactement 3 minutes et 14 secondes.


End file.
